Kazangakure village Hidden in the Shikazan
by devilzxknight86
Summary: A village built as a prison, hidden in the extinct volcanoes in the Land of Fire, designed to hide what the rulers did not want found. They hid something from Naruto as well. What will happen when this village of volcanoes comes out and challenges Konoha to be the Hidden Village of Hi No Kuni? And why did Naruto choose their side? Naru
1. The Temple where I found Family

I do not own Naruto

6 months before the genin exams Konoha

"NARUTO!" shouted Iruka chasing the blonde academy student through all of Konoha. The anbu are also hot on his trail to take revenge on him due to the latest prank that they are victims to.

"Come on it looks great. I'm telling you orange will be the new black" laughed Naruto. Taking one turn around the corner he comes to a complete stop seeing multiple squads of anbu, jonin and chunin in front of him. "Wow" startled to see the sea of orange.

The jonins and chunins are gritting their teeth because of the orange vests while the anbu are holding up their orange cloaks.

"Great looking colors guys. Again tomorrow at ten am so we can have another meeting" answered Naruto. Slowly inching away from the corner he completely turns and runs for his life which he depends on.

"Get the gaki!" shouted the jonin.

It didn't take long for everyone to soon chase Naruto down the streets. Iruka was not chasing him for the prank on the contrary he is chasing Naruto to get him back to class.

"Ahh" shouted Naruto. Looking at his shoulder seeing the kunai cut his jacket "That was too close".

"NOT CLOSE ENOUGH!" shouted Anko. Throwing a barrage of kunai at the blonde some of the jonins are wondering how many does she carry but some are wondering where is she hiding them.

"Come on legs don't fail me now" closing his eyes pushing himself to move faster but when he opened his eyes he soon saw the sea of orange catching up to him. Quickly taking another different alternate route that won't involve too much pain. He makes his route towards the gate "LATER!" shouted Naruto.

"Don't let him escape" shouted one anbu. Everyone nods and soon starts to follow Naruto towards the gate. As they all continue to chase the blonde through Konoha. Some people were giggling some were scowling at the scenes. Seeing the shinobi forces of Konoha having trouble catching an academy student. But what embarrassed them more is the orange.

His orange color that the anbu, jonin, and chunin are wearing. Many are wondering where did he get all the orange vests and cloaks. Others wonders how did he manage to switch them without any one noticing it. As Naruto gets closer to the gate tasting freedom.

The anbu commander appeared in a swirl of leaves right behind Naruto when he stepped out of the gate. "Enough" ordering everyone to stop. "Everyone go back to your post and continue your duties. The Sandaime will speak to the boy" spoke the anbu commander.

Many of the shinobi had mixed feelings but seeing they had duties themselves to continue. They soon started to go but before they left "And do not remove the orange. I'm wearing it so will the rest of you until it comes off" ordered the commander.

A collects of moans and groans could be heard at the gate.

* * *

With Naruto

As he continued to run he noticed everyone stopped chasing him. "Hmm" looking back to Konoha but looking in front of him seeing the forests. He knows he can stay within the outskirts of Konoha. "So where to go?" grabbing a stick he threw it in the air. Following it high in the air it soon started to spin, watching it go down it landed on the ground pointing left. "Left it is".

Jumping up on the trees climbing higher and higher to get a view on Konoha. He soon starts to jump from tree to tree making sure he can still see the walls of Konoha. Continuing reaching the tree by climbing it he sat on the top branch staring at Konoha from the Distance. Seeing the whole village from afar but also the Hokage monument.

"Man what a sight" sitting on the branch with his legs rocking back and fourth. He soon stood up and notices something from the corner of his eye. Looking out in the distance he notices something out in the clearing 'What is that? It looks like some building.'

Jumping to the next branch he makes his descent down to the area. With each jump and step he took he felt he it was going to take forever to reach the building he saw. "Come on where is it? I know I saw something". Jumping once more he looks around and noticed a building that is collapsing. "Found it but what did I find?"

Jumping down to the ground he slowly walks to the building seeing the front already collapsed due to years of neglect. He stood in front of the building noticing the large red spiral in the front.

"That's on the vest for the chunin and jonins. But why does this building have it?" staring at the red spiral he soon starts to walk around the building. Seeing the damage he wonders if its safe to go in. "Hmm might as well take a look around. I mean if its all the way out here. I doubt anyone owns it or would care if I take a look inside."

Slowly walking towards it he marveled the beauty of the poles. Even though the condition is terrible you can still see the beauty in them. Walking in slowly he stared in awe to see the beautiful painting scrolls hanging in the halls. The beautiful small statues made of different colors of marble.

"Wow. This place is neat" slowly walking he stepped on a rotten plank making his whole leg go right through the floor. "Got to watch out where I step" pulling his leg out. He slowly continues to walk through the hall. As he makes his slow entrance he stands in front of a podium of sorts where hangs several oni-masks hung beneath three connected symbols of the clan, under all of which are ornate, black flames.

"Whoa look at those anbu masks. Imagine if I prank someone with those masks on, they won't know what hit them" smirk Naruto. Watching where he steps he slowly makes to the podium hoping to get any mask. As he steps on another rotten wooden plank this time his whole body goes through the floor. "Argh" groaning in pain.

He slowly gets up and looks up to see he fell through the floor into some basement. "Great now I got to find a way out" trying hard to look in the dark he grabs onto something breaking it. "Great what can happen now" muttered Naruto. Hearing something from behind he turns around and soon notices torches being lit in the room.

"Whoa" looking around shocked to see how the room looks. He can see a large red spiral on the ceiling where he came from while the bottom. A large white spiral of the oppsite direction. Along inside the room is shelves of scrolls and books "Sweet I hit the pay day". Quickly running to the shelf he comes to a stop and notices a white light coming from a room.

Wondering what it can be he soon starts to slowly walk towards the door. 'When did this door open? I didn't see it when I fell down I know that for sure'.

Walking towards the lit room he slowly sticks his head around the corner. Carefully looking in the room he sees a wooden alter of some sort while a rusty looking Katana is on some type of platform with a glass casing. But it was the katana that was giving the dim white light in the room.

"Man what a day. First I prank the anbu, jonin and chunin. Now I find this neat place with all these scrolls and I find some rusty Konoha that just glows".

Standing in front of the katana Naruto can't help but stare at it. "Wonder if its still sharp but why is it in the glass casing?". Walking towards the rusty blade he placed his hands on the alter noticing the large wooden carving of the spiral in it.

"A scroll? What is it doing down here?" looking down at the scroll he picks it up but soon drops it seeing he cut his finger. "Ow dam paper cut" sucking on his finger to stop the bleeding. He watches the scroll unroll it self off the table while the other half remains open but soon started to glow. "Didn't know a scroll can do that".

Watching the scroll glow red he notices his name appear on the scroll. Wondering what is going on the katana soon started to glow white while spiral on the wood carving glows as well.

"Uh oh" taking a step back he noticed the floor with the spiral was glowing. "Oh man, the old man is going to blow his hat off once he finds out what I did. I am in so much trouble" whine Naruto. Turning to door to make his escape he soon watches it close right in front of him.

With the spirals in the room glowing Naruto watches the spiral on the floor soon started to glow white but soon started to dim. Panicing on what is happening he soon starts to run towards the exit.

"Come on let me out. Hey old man I promise I won't do any pranks for a week" shouted Naruto. Turning to the alter once more the Katana glowed so brightly blinding Naruto."?"

"What is going on and where am I?" Naruto rubbing his eyes hearing the new voice turns to see a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar on his left eye. Seeing his red hair with a hint of gray in it but he notices his confuse look. "Boy tell me where am I and who you are NOW".

Naruto intimdated by his size soon started to get nervous.

"I said where am I and who you are BOY?" said the tall man. Walking towards Naruto with a hardened glare "Fine if you won't tell me than I might have to knock some sense into you" cracking his knuckles making Naruto nervous. He just took a few more steps getting closer to Naruto while his shadow soon covered Naruto's body.

"Naruto Uzumaki" falling onto the ground with his arms up trying to protect himself. He doesn't feel anything. Slowly opening one eye he watches the tall man stopping a inch away from his face. "You are in the outskirts of Konoha. I found this place just today" explained Naruto. Taking a deep breath "I didn't know this place belonged to anyone" answered Naruto.

"Uzumaki? Konoha?" said the tall man confuse. Slowly stepping back he looks around and notices something he hasn't seen in many, many years. The old alter and room "Arashikage. It's still here after all this time? But the scroll?" Walking towards the alter he picks up the long scroll and starts to roll it. As he looks onto the names 'Kushina Uzumaki my little girl...impossible' looking at the other name near hers but also the blood stain.

He slowly looks at Naruto who is still on the ground "Your name" demanded the man.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Look I didn't mean to break in here. I mean this place looks like no one has taken care of it in a long time" answered Naruto. Taking a nervous gulp he watches the man roll up the scroll who is clearly thinking.

'Naruto Uzumaki and he says he didn't know this place belong to anyone. With his reaction it seems he doesn't know this is the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple? Every Uzumaki member knows about the history of this temple. But I was told the temple was destroyed with Kushina during the last shinobi war.' thinking to himself the tall man soon started to walk towards Naruto.

"Who are your parents" asked the man. Watching Naruto stand he flinches on the question making him rasie an eye.

"I don't know. I'm an orphan" answered Naruto sadly. Taking a deep breath he notices the door open "Look I didn't mean to enter this place. I didn't know it belong to you. I just wanted to borrow one of the masks to prank some people" said Naruto. Watching the man flinch to hear what Naruto said.

"Who takes care of you?" asked the man. Wondering why he would do such a dangerous thing seeing what he wanted to do with the masks.

Naruto standing there wonders why he is asking him these questions. "No one really. I've been living by myself since I was five when the orphanage kicked me out. The old man I mean the Sandaime gave me this apartment and gives me some allowance to live off of" answered Naruto.

The tall man soon started to rub his beard. "The Sandaime Hokage? Hiruzen Sarutobi is Hokage still?" Continue rubbing his beard 'It seems we've been out of touch with Konoha after the shinobi war. Perhaps now is the time to make our presence known. But gathering more information would be good. We do have quite the numbers. But still, can't be too careful'.

"Hmm hey old man if it's not too much trouble can I go already?" asked Naruto. Snapping the tall man out of his thoughts "I have to get back to Konoha. The old man is going to look for me because of the prank I pulled on the anbu and the rest" answered Naruto. Wondering what is going to happen but also wonders what the Sandaime is going to do or say.

The tall man raised an eyebrow "You sound close to the Sandaime, why is that?"

"Hmm well he is one of the nicest people I know in Konoha. Everyone else in Konoha hates me and calls me 'demon' behind my back or even 'Kitsune' for some odd reason" said Naruto. Watching the man flinch to hear the nick names he frowns while the tall man got closer to him.

"Do you know anything about your parents?" asked the man.

Naruto shrugging his shoulders "All I know is that the old man told me they died fighting Kyuubi" answered Naruto. Watching the tall mans eyes widen he unrolls the scroll once more and look at the name. Turning to the katana he quickly turns back to Naruto.

"When?" asked the man sounding more like a demanded. "When did Kyuubi attack Konoha?"

"Well I was born on October ten. The same day that Kyuubi attacked Konoha" answered Naruto. Wondering why is that important he soon starts to walk towards the exit.

'October ten. But Kushina died fifteen years ago at the end of the last shinobi war. It would take Kyuubi nine years to return and he wouldn't be dumb enough to attack Konoha. But this boy looks to be twelve years old at best. But yet he carries the Uzumaki name' before Naruto left the room. "Naruto wait a minute".

"Huh?" turning around he watches the tall man walk towards the katana and lifting the glass casing around it. Picking it up from the handle he sheaths the blade and slowly walks towards Naruto.

"Grab the handle" ordered the man. Naruto looking at him and stares at the handle seeing it wrapped around with two types of cloth. One a red cloth and the other white. As Naruto slowly reached it he touched the handle feeling warm. 'If he is able to pull the Arashikage from his sheath than he is an Uzumaki for sure' thought the man.

'It feels warm and comforting like it's telling me to draw it out' taking a short breath. He closes his eyes while his hand has a mind of its own. Gripping the handle tighter Naruto snap his eyes open and draws the katana from the sheath shocking the tall muscular man.

'Impossible' shocked to see Naruto pull the katana from its sheath. The blade soon started glow white and started to drain Naruto's chakra repairing the blade making it look completely new. As the glowing soon started to dim the tall muscular man eyes widen to see Naruto glow as well. 'Arashikage. But no one from the past was able to repair the blade. Not even Tobirama Senju who wielded his brother's blade'.

"Whoa" said Naruto looking at the white metal blade he can see his reflection in it. Looking at the tall man "This is all neat and all but I need to head back to Konoha and at the academy" replied Naruto. Walking towards the tall man he sheaths the blade back into place.

"Academy you say?" stroking his chin he unsheaths the blade and looked at it carefully. Turning to the other side of the blade he sees the Kanji for Uzumaki on it. 'Truly he is a Uzumaki. But I fear for the worse for him. With what he had said I need to confirm my theory'. Giving Naruto a nod. He snapped his finger making them poof above the floor in front of the masks.

"That was awesome. How did you do that?" said Naruto. One minute he was in the basement than another basement and a snap of the fingers he is back on the first floor. "Huh?" Looking at the tall man he is looking around shaking his head in sadness. "Something wrong?"

"Yes but that's an explanation for another day. Tell me Naruto what has the academy taught you?" asked the man.

"The academy? Well they taught us the henge, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and the bunshin. But I have trouble with the bunshin" replied Naruto. Watching the tall man sitting on the floor "Oi Ojii getting tired?"

The tall man flinched to hear the nick name but soon sighs "Name's Garp". Staring at Naruto "Only three jutsu you know from the academy? Just three? I see the standards in Konoha have dropped. Tell me who else is in your academy class. It's been some time since I entered the village. You sort of tripped a security seal which is punishable by death" smile Garp.

Naruto let out a nervous smile but soon sat in front of Garp who pointed him to seat. Hoping he won't get into trouble but also with the prank he did and now this he knows he will be in bigger trouble. "Well there's a lot of people in the academy class I'm in. There's a few students that are from clans".

"Really? Such as?" asked Garp. Wondering what clans are still in Konoha he cant help wonder what is going on. 'All this why now. I just don't understand why would he lie about Kushina dying and the temple being destroyed. There has to be more' snapping out of his thoughts. He listens to Naruto about his class and what has been taught. But when he started to go down to the clans.

"Uchiha!" almost growling at the name. Naruto nods and tells him what about Sasuke's past. Garp listened to the story and pulls on his beard listening carefully on what has happen. "It seems to me the Uchiha clan is and will always cause nothing but trouble" shaking his head making Naruto confuse.

"Since the founding of Konoha, Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage never trusted the Uchiha due to many reasons".

Once finish he can't help wonder why he doesn't know much of the Senju history but seeing he didn't know about the temple he is in. He knows for sure he probably doesn't know about the Uzumaki clan as well.

"Well Sasuke acts like he is above everyone. Every girl looks to him like some kind of celebrity and he is the rookie of the year. Well I will show them all" stated Naruto. Standing up with his fists in front of him. "Than everyone will acknowledge me when I become Hokage" smile Naruto.

Garp shook his head, not liking the decision that Naruto made which confused the boy. "Forgive me Naruto, but I think there's more you don't know that the Sandaime hasn't told you. But for now let's talk about your class. So you have a very large number of civilians and clan heirs?" seeing Naruto nod. He can't help but smirk.

"Well how about we make a deal? It seems you find this place neat" Naruto nodding his head looks up to the mask and smiles. "Seeing that the Hokage hasn't taken care of the temple here, I and along a few other people will train you in the shinobi arts here. Once you complete your training and pass the academy everything here will be yours." Holding up his hands.

Naruto eyes lit up he remembers all the scrolls he saw down in the basement but also the katana that repaired itself.

"BUT..." raising one finger Garp smiles. "You must not tell anyone about this. This is a clan affair and seeing you broke into a clan compound the punishment is death". Naruto pale and slowly nods. Today was not his day "Once we deem you worthy we will pass everything here onto you".

"Hai! I swear I won't tell anyone, it's my nindo and I never go back on my nindo" said Naruto. Seeing Garp slightly flinch like he remembers someone telling him that. "So what are you going to teach me? That cool trick with you snapping your fingers?" asked Naruto. Thinking he can appear anywhere he sure would be cooler than Sasuke.

"Something better" getting up he looks down to Naruto and smiles. Putting his hands together "Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a clone of himself. The clone nods and walks towards the podium making a hand seal. Naruto soon watches the whole temple soon glow.

"Ahh" whining seeing the jutsu. "The Bunshin is my worse jutsu". Knowing it's impossible for him to even use the bunshin he wonders how can this be any better.

"This isn't the bunshin. It's the kage bunshin. Completely different, it's a B rank kinjutsu. I will teach you this first come here" ordered Garp. Watching Naruto get up the clone nods and soon makes his way out of the temple. "Let us begin". said Garp.

* * *

Next Day

Naruto slowly tilted his head and turns to the clock seeing its half past nine. Rolling his head back onto the pillow his eyes widened "I'M LATE!" Falling off the bed he looks to the clock. "Great, now Iruka-sensei is going to kill me even more".

Quickly getting up he makes towards the bathroom putting on a clean jumpsuit. As he puts on the jacket he hears a knock on the door "Great that's probably him" muttered Naruto. "It's open".

Walking in the apartment is Hiruzen "Naruto" calling his surrogate grandson he sees him putting on his jacket.

"Oi hey old man. Sorry but I can't stay and talk I woke up late. I need to go to the academy" said Naruto. Hiruzen watching this rasied an eye wondering why is Naruto so eager to go to the academy.

"Hold on Naruto. Don't worry about the academy yet. But why did you wake up late?" asked Hiruzen. Thinking he was up all last night trying to come up with a new prank. He might have to put a stop to the pranking for a while to give the shinobi some time off.

"Ohh well I been training in the outskirts of Konoha you know the places where we are allowed. I trained super hard yesterday and I kind of fell asleep and woke up late. Than I had to get back home" said Naruto. Promising Garp if anyone asks he told him to tell the truth about training and leave himself and the temple out of the story.

"Ahh so no prank?" chuckled Hiruzen.

"Nah I think I got everyone good" laugh Naruto. Walking towards the door and closing it behind him both him and the Hokage soon started to walk towards the academy. "Hmm old man. I know I asked many times in the past and you told me you don't know who my parents are. But do you have any clues to who my parents were but also why I was left behind?" asked Naruto.

Since yesterday Garp asked Naruto some questions which the blonde himself doesn't know. But the biggest one was where was he born. Naruto didn't know in fact he assumed he was born at the hospital like most people. But Garp didn't seem to like this mystery in front of him. Telling him most hospital or medical areas keep records of births.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I don't know" frowned the Hokage, hating having to lie to Naruto.

"It's ok but do you know what hospital or medical building I was born at?" asked Naruto. Hoping to get an idea he can go to the building and get some clues to who his parents are.

Hiruzen was caught off by the question and wonders why all the sudden interest. Yes in the past he asked and he gave him the answers that he best knew. "Well Naruto in fact I found you just the outskirts of Konoha. The day you were born was the day Kyuubi attacked. I assumed your mother must have been fighting the Kyuubi trying to protect the village and you" said Hiruzen.

Naruto stood there shocked to hear this while Hiruzen nods. "I see" with them arriving at the academy he can't help but think on what Garp has taught him. "I wonder if Iruka-sensei is still mad at me" scratching his nose. Hiruzen chuckles and soon enters the academy escorting Naruto to class.

With Hiruzen opening the door stopping Iruka from his lectures. "Hai good morning lord Hokage is there something- NARUTO" shouted Iruka. Watching him walk into class late. "Why are you late to class?"

"It's alright Iruka I was dropping him off that's why he is late. I had to talk to him about his prank yesterday" chuckle Hiruzen. Snickers and giggles could be heard through out the class room. "Naruto" call Hiruzen. Wondering why he is standing in front of the class he notices Naruto staring at everyone in the classroom. Like he was staring at each student gauging them seeing their potential against his.

* * *

Flashback yesterday after the kage bunshin

Naruto was panting on the ground while laying in a pool of his own sweat. Garp was looking over him nodding his head happy to see the results. He has never seen someone so stubborn in his life. But yet he wonders if he is confusing stubbornness with determination.

"Tell me Naruto is it important for everyone to acknowledge you?" question Garp. Making a clone appear the clone soon starts to walk around Naruto waiting for him to answer.

"Yes. I want everyone to see me for who I am" slowly getting up, Naruto stares at the clone. 'Man what was I thinking to have a small taijutsu match against him? Punching him is like punching a steel wall with bricks layered behind it' thought Naruto.

"I will give you some advice" said Garp. Getting Naruto's attention "Tomorrow when you arrive at class I want you to stand in front of everyone in the class and look straight into their eyes. Look right into their eyes and you can see the potential each of them have. Stand your ground and stare at each student, the ones who look away aren't worth your time and effort to impress."

Naruto blocked the punch from the clone which made him skid back a few feet. "And the ones who don't look away?"

"They are the ones you must measure yourself to. No matter if they are a shinobi or kunoichi." answered Garp.

"What about the ones who look away? Why aren't they worth my time?" panted Naruto. Charging towards the kage bunshin he stands there and slightly moves tripping Naruto making him roll on to the ground with a heavy thump.

"The ones who look away think they are better than you, and therefore do not care for your intentions. What you want means nothing to them, and they prove it by showing you you're not worth looking at. They think you are beneath them and consider you to be no challenge or importance to them. If you were to die today they'd forget you ever lived before dinnertime. But know this if any academy students are from clans who do this, narrow your eyes and stare at them. This will get their attention and tell them regardless of what they think, they should watch out for you."

Naruto nods and sits on the ground listening to him.

"But if you find someone with the same determination as you, that person will look away but if that person looks at you. In fact once you two make eye contact you will feel you two are the only ones in the room. You two can bring out the best in each other. That's how I meet my wife" chuckle Garp. Remembering when he did that when he was Naruto's age he met the love of his life but also the person who helped push him.

"Hai. I hope I get Sakura's attention than" chuckle Naruto. Taking a deep breath exhaustion soon took over his body.

* * *

End of Flashback

"Naruto" called Hiruzen again. Watching him he can't help noticing something in the academy students eyes.

Naruto stared at each student right into their eyes. Looking towards Shikamaru he opens one eye lazily and soon sits up and stares at Naruto. Soon more and more of the students started to do it. Shino, Chouju, even Ino for some odd reason dropping the fangirl persona for a moment.

As Naruto continued to move his head most of the civilian academy students turn their hands ignoring him. Hearing some whimpering coming from Akamaru he turns to Kiba who is looking down to Akamaru than back to Naruto. Scowling at him he turns his head away from him.

Naruto seeing this ignores him and slowly moves to the middle where Sasuke and Sakura is. Sasuke for a moment stared back but rolled his eyes and turned away. Sakura never even tried to make eye contact to Naruto, only to Sasuke. Which made him frown as he moved down to the front of the row.

He comes to a complete stop staring at Hinata. For a brief moment it look like Hinata was going to turn her head and ignore him but instead she stared back at Naruto blushing a bit. As Naruto continue to stare at Hinata it felt like those two were the only ones in the room.

"Naruto!" shouted Iruka.

"WHAT?" screamed Naruto. Sending the chunin a hardened glare making him flinch. Even Hiruzen was taken back, he raised an eyebrow wondering what was that about. Doing the same thing as well to Iruka he blinks and stared at Naruto.

"Alright Naruto take a seat. Enough of the games" chuckled Hiruzen. Wondering what was that about he watched Naruto take a seat away from Sakura, a girl he has a crush on. Instead he took a seat in the front row. 'What inspired this change?' thinking to himself. He can't help but wonder what kind of trouble will Naruto cause for Konoha.

And Cut.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO.

Now this idea has been bothering me since Jan. I was originally going to create this story with Shinobi No Yami and Naruto Darkest time. To bring them out all at once. But I decided not to. Seeing I will be losing even more sleep.

Now the idea of it lets just say. I am going to change the Naruto universe...


	2. It soon starts

I do not own Naruto or any other characters

Yes to put some minds to rest I am using One piece Garp and Tsuru. Sango, Kaede from Inuyasha. Genryusai from bleach. Twilight Suzuka from outlaw star. Kazuma from Kaze No stigma as his family. My oc I use Kasai who is cloud from children advent with red hair instead of blond.

1 Month later

Since meeting Garp Naruto's life has changed a bit. His grades at the academy improved which shocked Iruka. It seems Naruto does well when he is fighting but also listening. As he makes his way towards the neat temple like he says. He slowly walks in and jumps down to the lower level.

"Yo jiji I'm here" shouted Naruto. Looking around he walks into Arishakage room and sees no one. "Strange he's been here for the whole month? I wonder where he went to." asked Naruto. Walking all around the temple he comes to the main room in the basement.

"If you are looking for my husband he is away with clan business" spoke a female voice. Naruto looking around cant find the person "I see Garp was right I do have my work cut out".

"Huh hey where are you?" said Naruto looking around he runs to the other room and just sees Arishakage at the podium. Looking back in the other room he looks around and sees no one. "I must be hearing things".

"No you aren't. You just aren't looking at the right places" said the female voice. Naruto hearing the voice slowly looks up to see a old woman standing on the ceiling and sipping tea. "I see you finally found me" giggling she sips some more tea.

Naruto stares at the old woman with his mouth open wondering how she is standing on the ceiling while sipping tea no less. "Oi Baa-chan how are you even doing that?" Watching her sip her tea while walking towards Naruto. He stares at her walking on the wall and then to the floor. "That was cool".

"Hehee. Garp is right you are eager to learn" sipping more of her tea. She noticed Naruto's face was a bit round 'Indeed you are my daughter's son. I can see her face but also life in you'. Sipping more tea she comes to the table and sits down.

"So tell me Naruto-kun, what has my husband shown but also taught you? Seeing that he decided to teach clan techniques to you" watching Naruto take a seat and soon started to kick his feet in the air.

"Well he taught me some taijutsu which is awesome. I also learned the kage bunshin no jutsu. But he made me promise that I wouldn't use the taijutsu or the kage bunshin unless I really need to" answered Naruto. Wondering what she is going to teach him he wondered what happened to Garp. "He's not going to get into trouble for showing me your clan techniques is he?" asked Naruto.

Taking a gulp he doesn't want to get anyone into trouble but also doesn't want to have a clan angry at him. He already has enough on his plate with almost all of Konoha hating him for some odd reason.

"Oh perish the thought. In fact everyone wants to meet you. All I'm going to say is I will not be the only one who is going to teach you. Now the academy graduation is in five months" watching Naruto nod. She sips her tea wondering where to begin with Naruto.

"Soo baa-chan what are you going to teach?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Tsuru and I will be teaching you chakra control but also manners" sipping more of her tea. She noticed Naruto's confused face while a small smirk appeared on her face. "Is something wrong?" asked Tsuru.

"Well chakra control seems good and all but how are manners going to help me being a great ninja?" asked Naruto. "Or even to become Hokage?" Watching Tsuru smile Naruto cant help he made a mistake to ask.

"Hmm so you think. Well not all missions are going to require fighting. At times diplomatic but also dignitary missions are necessary. These missions provide more missions for the village. So if you aren't well mannered or say something wrong" seeing Naruto confuse look she sips her tea and places the cup on the table.

"You can cause Konoha to lose missions. Meaning everyone will blame you but also other daimyos or nobles won't want to talk to you. Meaning getting promoted will be much harder and your shinobi career won't be easy" explained Tsuru.

Naruto hearing this froze for a moment. Thinking what she has said "So that's something the Hokage does as well. Meaning what he says or does also reflect the village. But the person he sends as well?" asked Naruto confused. Wondering why the Hokage won't do this himself he never thought they would send another ninja to do that.

Tsuru hearing this raises an eyebrow seeing what Garp said to be true. Taking a sip of her tea she takes a deep breath trying to clam herself. "Well Naruto you act loud brash and don't respect anyone. You think the Hokage would send you to these missions? Yes he will send others and others that are trained for this will go. But at times when missions are given out".

"You will meet the client and sometimes they aren't all too grateful. Which will test your patience and you should just smile and bow and go home. Even though you don't want to. But it's for the best for the village but also yourself" before Naruto can protest. She places her hand up stopping Naruto to interrupt as she sips more tea.

"I'm not saying you should always do that. But telling the client what happens and inspire some fear in him and show him who he is dealing will make them think twice" smirk Tsuru. Naruto blinks and slowly nods as she sips some more tea she got up and stretches her back. Of all his years in the academy which isn't much. This clan takes their time in teaching him but also answering his questions.

"Very well. I will be teaching you how to control your chakra. When you are done you will be able to stand on walls and on water" watching Naruto eyes lit up, Tsuru giggles. "Yes but also with chakra control being learned, meaning you know how much chakra to use on a jutsu."

"The more chakra you have the more jutsu's you can use" answered Naruto. Standing up holding his hands in front of him waiting to start training. "Yeah let's get started" smile Naruto.

Tsuru nods "Kage bunshin no jutsu" taking a deep breath she creates a clone. Feeling winded she takes out a chakra pill and bites down on it.

Naruto noticing this tilts his head in confusion wondering why she looks so tired after making one clone. Thinking back when Garp made a clone he ate a chakra pill before he dispelled the clone. But she ate it after she created one. While he can create at least hundred and not feel tire at all.

"Good now I want you to make twenty clones. Those clones will go with my clone and work on chakra control" ordered Tsuru. With the clones all following the clone Tsuru.

"Hey baa-chan are you ok?" asked Naruto. Seeing Tsuru nods he shrugs his shoulders wonders what the clones are going to learn.

* * *

Next Day academy

Naruto in class was sleeping peacefully while Iruka is continuing with one of his boring lectures. "Hmm yeah I know. It's important to stay on the wall" groan Naruto in his sleep. Everyone in the class turns to Naruto sleeping while Iruka stopped his lecture hearing Naruto talk in his sleep.

"NARUTO!" screamed Iruka.

"Huh, who, what, where?" said Naruto. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he blinks and looks at Iruka. "Oh it's just one of your boring lectures. I can go back to sleep" yawned Naruto. Putting his arms underneath his head, Naruto soon threw his head back "OW" rubbing his forehead.

Iruka threw a piece of chalk at him nailing him square at the head. "Naruto stay awake this lecture is important" snapped Iruka.

Naruto rubbing his head looks at the chalk board and raises an eyebrow seeing who the lecture is about. "It's nothing new about the teme's clan. I mean are they the only founders in Konoha?" question Naruto. Getting tired of the lectures being about one clan he knows the previous Hokages came from another clan.

Iruka was about to say something but stopped. Taking a moment to hear what Naruto said he walks to his desk and notices something odd about his notes that the head master wrote down for the academy teachers to follow. "Well now that you mention it. Yes the Senju clan are one of the two founders. But the head master didn't write anything about them."

"In fact all the academy curriculum is about just the Uhicha clan. Nothing about the Senju clan. But we did go over the past Hokages" spoke Iruka oddly. Hearing another yawn he throws another piece of chalk at Naruto. But this time he ducts and hits Shikamaru square in the head knocking him on the ground.

"Good one Iruka-sensei. You killed Shikamaru" said Naruto. Looking over the desk "Oh wait he's still asleep and that's not good. I mean he can probably sleep through a war". Snickers can be heard while Shikamaru mumbles about a cloud shape of a troublesome blonde.

"Alright everyone outside for a spar no ninjutsu or genjutsu" said Mizuki. Snapping Iruka from his daze at the paperwork, Mizuki led the class outside for a quick spar.

* * *

Outside

"Alright settle down" said Mizuki. With them going to the training ground they come to a stop where Mizuki smiles at the first two students in the spar. "Ok I want Naruto and Sasuke in the circle" smirk Mizuki, since this was the enitre reason he called for an unscheduled sparring session in the first place.

Sasuke was already walking in the circle "Ready loser? You're going to regret that comment about my clan". Getting to his side he waits for Naruto to get into the circle.

"Really teme all about the truth. I mean it gets boring and look it still didn't wake up Shikamaru" with his arm behind his head. Everyone laughed at the joke while Naruto got into the circle. Letting out a sigh he remembers what Garp told him about not using any taijutsu he taught him. 'Well he did say I could dodge' smirk Naruto.

Remebering what Garp did to him when Naruto used the academy taijutsu. He tripped Naruto and tossed him around like a rag doll. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto just stood there waiting for Mizuki to start.

"Well begin" smirk Mizuki.

Sasuke quickly charged at Naruto as he got close to punching him in the face. Naruto grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder slamming him on the ground shocking everyone. It took Sasuke a few seconds and a few blinks to register the pain in his back. Naruto just jumped back away from Sasuke wondering what is wrong.

"Oi are you and Shikamaru having a sleeping contest? Because I think you are going to lose I mean Shikamaru has a head start" taunt Naruto. Watching Sasuke flip forward landing on his feet. Naruto jumps back missing the drop kick from Sasuke. "Missed me".

"Argh stay still!" shouted Sasuke. Charging towards Naruto he aims at the blonde's stomach hoping to knock the air out of him. 'What?' watching Naruto back hand his fist Sasuke trips over Naruto foot slamming him on the ground making him skid.

Mizuki standing there was shock to see Naruto of all people able to evade Sasuke that easily. Wondering who taught him all this he watches Sasuke making a few hand seals. 'Hmm this should be interesting' thought Mizuki.

"Dodge this" making a few hand seals and takes a deep breath. "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" shouted Sasuke. Aiming at Naruto the blonde quickly ran towards tree closes to the circle. When the fireball hit the tree igniting it while Naruto was no where to be found.

"Yahooooo" shouted Naruto appearing in the air everyone wonders how Naruto got up there. "Hey teme you missed me" spinning his whole body, Naruto brought his leg down onto Sasuke shoulder snapping his collar bone. Once landing on the ground, Naruto grabs Sasuke arm before he recovers and throws him over his shoulder once more onto the ground.

"AHHH" screamed Sasuke. Being slammed on the ground once more he holds his shoulder in pain. "It hurts" screaming in pain. Mizuki runs towards Sasuke picking him up.

"Naruto what did you do?" shouted Mizuki.

Naruto blinks while every fan girl glares at him. "Oi he broke the rules. I didn't use any ninjutsu. If that fireball hit me I would have been toast and besides it wasn't my fault he couldn't dodge. You should chew him out, not me." folding his arms. Iruka nods to Mizuki to take Sasuke to the hospital while he will get everything under control.

* * *

LATER Hokage Tower

"ENOUGH!" shouted Hiruzen. Sending a glare at all the civilians "I don't care who won a spar in the academy. I got the facts from Iruka and Mizuki. It clearly shows Sasuke broke the rules. How Naruto managed to get up that high I don't know but that is not the issue."

Before the civilian council interrupted, Hiruzen placed his hand up silencing them quickly. The civilian council wanted to protest more but soon got the memo to stop. "Now I didn't call this meeting over a playground incident" getting a few chuckles from the clan heads. Danzo himself chuckles at that pun. "I summoned you all here because I just got word supplies from the hospital but also smaller clinics in Konoha went missing".

The clan heads sent glances towards each other wondering what is going on. The civilian council didn't seem to care much, anything that doesn't affect their wallets, egos, or Sasuke is pretty much more than irrelevant to them. The elders on the other hand wonder who stole so much. But where did they go if they aren't in Konoha no more?

"Hiruzen how much was stolen?" asked Koharu. Watching the Hokage pull out a few flies he passes the files around making the clan heads eyes widen. But when the elders got to the supplies they did a double take. The civilian council just sat there complaining wondering why don't they just buy new supplies.

"Hiruzen how is it possible that someone stole three months worth of supplies from Konoha hospital? The medicine will take us weeks to restock the supplies not to long. The clinics combined is another three months" question Koharu. Looking over the items stolen she sees medicine, bandages, and a few regular items used in the hospitals that are necessities.

"I don't know. The anbu commander himself is wondering that. No anbu noticed anything out of the ordinary in fact. It should be easy to spot anyone carrying that much supplies through all of Konoha" answered Hiruzen.

The clan heads didn't like to hear supplies belonging to the village gone. "How much will this affect our forces?" asked Shikuka. Knowing that shinobi get hurt everyday with or without missions. They can stall the recovery rate for a shinobi hurting Konoha forces slowly.

"Right now about twenty percent. Hopefully no large number of shinobi will get hurt. But with no major threat right now I can say its safe. But it is still a major concern but also a security risk" said Hiruzen. Pulling on his beard his former teammates agreed on it. The clan heads are still looking over the supplies wondering who is using it.

"Bah. Just buy more supplies. Konoha shinobi can easily afford it" said a civilian man. More and more the council nods agreeing it while the clan heads didn't like what they are hearing.

"Yes that is true. Than if the prices go up for the shinobi it should too for the civilians" countered Hiruzen. The civilians all shrug their shoulders not worrying about the prices going up.

"We should increase patrol around important locations around Konoha" suggest Danzo. He himself is wondering who would go through great lengths to steal that much supplies. Thinking of the shinobi forces he looks to the civilian council wondering why they aren't concerned. It was as if they honestly couldn't care less about the ninja that keep them safe.

"Bah now this is over. What about the boy hurting Sasuke-kun?" whined Sakiri. Getting nods from the civilian council seeing she is pushing more of the subject.

"If he didn't use any ninjutsu that's fine. But since he did, Naruto still managed to beat him. Now if it was my son who did it would you continue to press the matter or not?" counter Choza. Wanting the meeting to end he also has clan problems himself.

"He does prove a point. Perhaps the boy just got lucky. The academy students did say he was coming from the tree. Maybe he used the tree to attack Sasuke from above" yawned Shikaku. Holding his head with his hand underneath he is waiting for the meeting to end.

"Whatever the reason is Naruto won and Sasuke is paying the price seeing he broke the rules. End of discussion" said Hiruzen. Getting up he gives the clan heads a bow and also to his former teammates. To Danzo he smiles "The good old days" letting out a chuckle.

* * *

3 and a half of Weeks Later Uzumaki Temple

Naruto along with his clones are slowly going up the wall 'Almost'. Taking a deep breath Naruto barely stands on the wall and looks at the other clones doing almost the same thing. Looking at Tsuru who is drinking her tea she nods her head in satisfaction.

"Good now I want you to dispel half your kage bunshin" ordered Tsuru. With half the clones disappearing in a cloud of smoke she watches Naruto taking a few more steps up the wall. "Good you are doing it".

Before Naruto said anything Arishakage soon started to glow with the seals in the room as well glowing. "Huh?" said Naruto. Watching the seals and katana glow they soon returned to normal expect two males appeared in the center of the room.

"Kaa-chan, sorry to interrupt but Tou-chan needs to speak to you and it is urgent" spoke the older redhead.

Tsuru raised an eyebrow but soon nods. Slowly getting up, Naruto jumped down and walked towards Tsuru "Hey baa-chan who are they?" asked Naruto. Blinking at the two redheads he wonders if there is anyone who doesn't have red hair.

"Ahh yes this is my son Kasai and my nephew Kazuma" said Tsuru. Wondering what is going on she walks towards Arishakage and places her hand on the katana. "Naruto I will end today's lesson. These two will continue off or start another training regimen. I have to go" smile Tsuru. With her leaving in a cloud of smoke.

"So what are you going to teach me?" asked Naruto. Watching Kasai smile he pulls out a piece of paper. "Ok what are we going to do-" before Naruto can finish he watches the paper cut in half, turn into dust another part ash and even wrinkle than wet. "That is neat".

"Chakra paper, this paper will tell us your nature affinity. Usually the clan starts to teach you this around when you are nine years old. So congrats you are getting a crash course. So take the paper and channel your chakra in it" said Kasai.

Naruto taking the paper carefully looks at it. Holding it in his hand he channels his chakra waiting something to happen the paper split in half but continue to split into three more pieces. "Is that supposed to happen?" ask Naruto.

Both red heads turn to each other while Kazuma stood there with his mouth slightly open. Holding up a piece of paper his paper splits in half but continues to split than all the splitting started to shred. "Not like mines but almost" answered Kazuma. "So you are a wind affinity that's good because us two can teach you a lot".

"Awesome take that Sasuke-teme. The next time you use your fire jutsu I'm going to blow it away" boasted Naruto.

"Not really" said Kasai. Getting Naruto attention he notices his confuse face "Air is weak against fire, water is weak against earth. Earth is weak against lightning and lightning is weak against air" explained Kasai. Seeing Naruto stand there he drops his head "But it does make you even more deadly in close range combat" smirk Kasai.

"Really?" said Naruto excited.

Kazuma nods and took out a kunai knife and slashed the wall. Naruto tilted his head in confusion seeing the mark "Now when I add my wind affinity to the kunai". Naruto watches the kunai glow blue and with another slash at the wall.

"Wow its bigger and deeper and much smoother. How?" asked Naruto. Walking to it he touches both slash marks and raised an eyebrow wondering how one is bigger and deeper. "I mean all you did was add your chakra?"

"He added his wind affinity to the kunai. Using wind you can sharpen a weapon to a point where you can slice someone's arm right off their body. But also you can slice a boulder in half" explained Kasai. Pointing to Kazuma with a quickly slash he slices a small rock in the room in half.

Naruto eyes widen to see the rock being cut in half. Slowly looking at Kasai he nods his head. Walking to the redheads waiting to start he sees Kasai brining out a leaf. "Whats this for?"

"To start your nature munplaition training you need to cut the leaf in half. I was told you can make huge amount of clones" watching Naruto nod. Kasai notices he doesn't know the secret of the kage bunshins. Shaking his head with a smile he turns to Kazuma who shrugs his shoulders.

"Ok so make some kage bunshins" said Kazuma. Naruto nodding soon put his hands together and created a huge amount of clones. "I wasn't expecting all these clones" looking around the room. He turns to Kasai who nods his head seeing he wasn't joking about how many kage bunshins he can make.

Rembering when Garp told everyone they all thought it was a joke but as he continue to explain more in depth. It seems that Naruto is probably the only person in the shinobi world who can use the kage bunshin to its fullest ability, even more than Tobirama Senju could.

"So how do I cut the leaf?" asked Naruto.

"Well it's going to be a while so let's start" said Kasai. Turning to Kazuma he nods knowing this is going to be a long week for them both. 'I just hope with all the information I gather. They can find more resources but also on their military here' thought Kasai.

"Sure thing Oji Kasai" with a few dozens clones Naruto notices the red heads confuse face.

'He sure hit the nail on the coffin but yet we are forbidden to tell you the truth Naruto. Forgive us we are looking out for your safety but also our freedom' thought Kasai.

"You sure like to give nicknames out don't you?" said Kazuma. Walking to the clones they all stare at him while Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"I call it what I see **itoko**" said Naruto

(**itoko** means Cousin). Kazuma smirks and nods "Let's get started".

* * *

Academy next day

'Ugh this is boring' whined Naruto. Dropping his head on the desk he is listening to another of Iruka's boring lesson. Turning his head over to the others he sees some of the class mates listening while others are bored.

Soon a knock is heard on the door making Iruka stop his lesson. "Huh. Come in" said Iruka. Waiting for the person to enter no one came into the class while Mizuki went to the door and opened to see no one on the other side.

"?!" hearing someone clear their throat the chunin instructors turns to the two anbu members in the class room. "Forgive us to interrupt the class but we noticed someone suspicious lurking outside around the class room".

"Outside the class room?" repeated Iruka. Walking to the window he sees no one. "Are you sure?" asked Iruka.

"For certain it look to be a male in his late teens. He was staring inside the class room" said one of the anbu. Looking around the room he comes to a stop where Naruto is blinking at him.

"Strange thing about it was he had a crow mask." said the other anbu.

"Slam" everyone turn to Sasuke who quickly ran to the window 'Why was he here? He is the only one who wore the crow mask during the anbu. Not one anbu wears it because of what happened' thought Sasuke. "I got to go" quickly making to the exit. Iruka was about to stop him but Mizuki got in front of him shaking his head.

"Iruka. Itachi was the last person to wear the crow mask" whispered Mizuki. Before Iruka said anything the anbu left in a swirl of leaves as the two chunin blink.

Naruto wondering what is going on and noticed a note on his desk. 'Naruto go home. It's not safe something bad is going to happen. We will contact you when you are home. See and speak to NO ONE' reading the note seeing Kasai name on it. Naruto pockets the note but unaware to him, Hinata was sitting above him on the next row and read the note.

'Naruto-kun you have an uncle?' thought Hinata.

* * *

That Night In Konoha

Four figures wearing blank white masks with numbers on them are all running on the roof tops of Konoha. "There" said Kasai with a number three. Garp as mask one, Tsuru mask two and Kazuma mask four.

"Are you certain?" asked Tsuru.

"Yes. I scouted the area and noticed one or two anbu members going into this building. Its the same anbu who has been watching Naruto since the incident at the academy. They have a kanju for 'Ne' on there mask" said Kasai.

Both parents nod and looks to each other while Tsuru stretches her back a bit. "Wait for my signal. If this anbu division is watching Naruto they can blow our cover" said Tsuru. Leaving in a blur each male send a glance towards each other behind the mask.

"So you think they found Tsunade yet?" asked Kazuma.

"They did and they will wait until they speak to her" said Garp. Sitting on the ground looking at the old building across the street from them. "Three, two, one and now" pointing to a section of Konoha.

Expolsions started in a row of fire. "I don't want to even know" said Kazuma. Than more explosions started on the other side of Konoha as well "She moves quick unless they are set to exploded after she passes it" replied Kazuma.

"Yup special seal tags gives her about ten minutes and the last one should be" pointing to the Hokage monument explosions happened around the Sandaime monument. "Let's go" ordered Garp.

With the three moving into the building they wonder what they will find.

* * *

Koharu Residence.

When the explosions started she soon got up and started to make her way towards the Hokage tower. "Going somewhere" said Tsuru coldly. Appearing behind the council elder back. "Don't bother calling for your family they are all dead minus your granddaughter who is away on a sleepover".

"What?!" gasp Koharu.

"Of course those explosives tags were placed on your families home. So tell me how will it feel to leave your granddaughter a warden to the village?" said Tsuru. Walking around Koharu taunting her watching her. "I am going to return what you did to my family tenfold. But your granddaughter will pay the ultimate price".

"What did I ever do to your family?" replied Koharu. Chariing towards Tsuru she spins and dodges the kunai strike.

"Patheic. You let your skills dull away in your time as a politician" said Tsuru. Avoiding the kunai strikes easily she watches Koharu take out a explosive tag and throw it to Tsuru. "Oh so that's what you want to do?" Catching the explosive seal on her hand it didn't detonate to her confusion.

"Impossible" shouted Koharu. Wondering how this person is doing she charges towards the mysterious figure wearing a blank mask. "I don't know who you are, but your mistake will cost you your life!" screamed Koharu. Slashing at Tsuru like a drunken woman in power she is trying her hardest not to cry seeing her family dead.

'My daughter, my son, all of them, are you gone?' trying her hardest to kill this woman. She turns her head over to Konoha where she can see her families home before. But now she just sees burning buildings and crumble buildings. 'No' before any more tears flow from her face.

"Ugh" looking down she sees the woman stabbing her in the stomach. "Who are you?" Wondering if Danzo's old 'Ne' is still active or this is leftovers from his project that are going rogue. "Ahh" feeling some more stabs in her stomach.

Tsuru slashes straight up to her torso making blood spry all around. "Goodbye and this is just the start" hissed Tsuru.

'No this can't be the end. It can't' feeling cold she hits the ground hard while she continues to bleed on the ground.

Tsuru walking towards the down woman she smiles and grabs her hand and writes down 'Anbu' and 'NE' sloppy in her blood. Grabbing her from the neck she drags the woman's lifeless body to the front of her home.

'This is for betraying my village, my family, but also dishonoring the Senju family' thought Tsuru bitterly.

After everything was done she quickly made her way back to the point but when she arrived. "What is this?" noticing her son husband but also newphew carrying bodies. She walks to Garp and gasp who nods sad'y. "They're alive. We need to leave NOW and GET Tsunade".

"Hai" said Kasai.

* * *

Koharu residence

When Koharu didn't show at the Hokage tower later, Homura and Hiruzen wondered if something happened and when the anbu told them where the explosion started they knew right away who lived in those buildings but also wonder edwhere Koharu is.

It got even worse when the anbu commander appeared in the office telling them they found Koharu that they should follow him to her home.

"Dear Kami who did this?" muttered Hiruzen. Staring at his former teammate's body hanging in front of her home. "They butchered her like a animal. They cut her up and used her intestine as a noose" cried Hiruzen.

Homura emptied his stomach a few times shocked to see such gore. All his life he has seen death but to see her former teammate like this made the man lose his stomach.

"Anything? Did you find anything to who could have done this?" ordered Hiruzen.

"Yes we did lord Hokage. I took pictures and quickly destroyed the evidence. Before you protest" giving him the pictures. Hiruzen sees but also reads what was left behind. "Yes she used her blood to leave a message. They dragged her lifeless body and than did that" said the anbu bird commander.

"Hiruzen, she wrote this in her blood. If he has anything to do with this we must confront him" said Homura. Looking away he takes a deep breath angry that Danzo would do something like this. But in truth if it's for the best for Konoha he would do in a blink of an eye.

Hiruzen's face turn dark "You and I both know he will deny all this". Seeing Homura nod and shake away "We will have anbu watch him" ordered Hiruzen. As he takes a deep breath 'Who could have done this?'

'Koharu I'm sorry this had to happen. Hiruzen and I won't stop until Danzo is brought to justice' thought Homura angrily.


End file.
